


Lost Memories

by WriterToa



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sailor Moon Crystal, Sailor Moon Influence/References, Work In Progress, mostly influenced by Crystal as that was the most recent version of Sailor Moon I've seen, not sure how long this will be but at least I'll hit the 20's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterToa/pseuds/WriterToa
Summary: For all their adventures so far, there was something missing. The knowledge of a past life existence doesn't mean much if you don't remember it, and especially if you can't. So far Darian had been content to deal with his memories as they come, but if he was honest he wished he knew more (and didn't have to be in danger to do so). He is not alone and soon their wishes will be answered. Just maybe be careful how you wish... Because if there is one thing about being a super powered being in this solar system, its that trouble always seems to pop up...All the while, in the background, a old friend has more in store for her then she'd ever dreamed...
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite, Chiba Mamoru & Shitennou, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei & Jadeite, Kino Makoto/Nephrite, Mizuno Ami/Zoisite, Osaka Naru & Tsukino Usagi, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity, Senshi & Shitennou, Senshi/Shitennou
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One, Beginings

**Author's Note:**

> SO!
> 
> This is my first true fanfic for Sailor Moon and I'm just so excited and nervous for it like you wouldn't believe. I've wanted to make one since I first saw the old American dub and the urge just never left. I've been working on this bad boy for a very long time (matter of fact there's a clue for about how long in the first chapter alone lol) and have lots of plans. Still I'm not sure when I'll update and I don't have a schedule, i see that doesn't work well for me. So lets just cross our fingers and toes and hope I can keep up with my ambition.
> 
> Notes!  
> As a call back to the American dub, Mamoru and Usagi will be called by their dub names, (as this is how I remember them and i want to call back to the dub). The rest I'll try to keep their original names.  
> If the pacing or dialogue sound a bit odd, please (kindly) let me know. I'm open to constructive criticism but also I will admit I will have to learn some things through the internet so if I get something wrong please let me know. (And by that I mean things like culture or history, as these characters are of course different then their original selfs.)  
> As the story goes I might need to add things to earlier chapters. I will make sure to say as much when that happens if it's more then just some typo clean up.

Lost Memories, a Sailor Moon story.

Chapter 1

“Motoki-kun, how are you?” Darian greeted as he walked into the arcade. After a quick look around he found he was the first of his friends to make it, which makes sense with the shorter school day for him. Something about a parent-teacher conference which he thankfully didn’t have to worry about. Motoki was behind the counter as always and he smiled brightly as he caught his friends’ eye.

“Hey there, Darian! I’m doing great and guess what? I have a gift for you,” Motoki said and reached down behind the counter as Darian sat down. “There’s a concert downtown tonight and I got tickets but both Sara and Keto had to cancel and I’ll be short staffed so I can’t go. So I want you to have these,” Motoki slid the envelope in his hand to Darian, who took it and looked inside curiously. Inside the packet was four tickets.

“ _ Deja-Vu _ ? Where have I heard that name before?” he mused as he looked at the decorated tickets. 

“Oh they are one of the top newer boy idol groups around. they're signed to that small music company, DREAMERS.’ Motoki explained. “Oh, here, I can show you one of their performances.” Motoki pulled his phone up from his pocket and after a quick search on YOUtube turned the phone to show one of the latest shows.

Darian watched in interest as the four guys danced and sang. They all looked about his age and were really good. “How long have they been around?”

“About two years, I think. They mostly perform around their company though they have thrown surprise concerts at malls and such. I think they even left the country a few months back.” Motoki added then looked up at the door as a pair of kids came rushing inside. “Hello, Kane! Make sure to clean up behind yourself, ok?”

“OK!” Kane yelled as he and his friend rushed to the video games. 

“Still, while they are pretty good, are you sure you want to give me these?” Darian asked as the song ended and Motoki locked his phone and put it away.

“Of course! You can even take Serena and some of her friends, if you can score a few more tickets.” 

Almost like saying her name was enough to summon her rushed in Serena, her face bright and her smile wide as she zeroed in on her friend and boyfriend. “Motoki-kun! Darian, you’d never believe what happened at school!” she exclaimed as she rushed over to the counter. From behind her and moving at a more normal speed was a highly amused Naru, holding her hands behind her back.

“You got there on time and didn’t trip on the stairs to do so?” Motoki teased and laughed at the pout that was sent his way.

“No, I mean yes but that’s not it, Motoki-onniisan!” Serena said then grabbed Naru and pushed her in front of herself. “Naru won the inter-school contest with her essay on recent events and won concert tickets downtown!”

“Oh? Congratulations, Naru,” Darian said and Motoki echoed him with a grin.

“That is call for a sundie on the house,” he said and grabbed a bowl and with ease started making a sundie. Naru blushed and waved her hands back and forth.

“Oh no, it's not necessary, I can pay,” she blushed but Motoki just winked and finished with a cherry.

“Who’s concert is it?” asked Darian as Naru bashfully took the sundie and spoon.

“Oh, it's this great new group called Deja-Vu! They‘re having their first performance downtown and I’ve heard the tickets are sold out!” Naru answered missing the surprise on Darian’s face as well as Motoki’s. “And I won three of them, so I wanted to offer for you to come with Serena and me,”

“Well that is definitely some good luck,” Darian started but looked back at Motoki when he snort laughed.

“Scary good luck, because I just gave Darian four tickets to Deja-Vu myself.” Moo explained, making the girls gasp in happy surprise.

“On that’s great, we have enough tickets to share!” Serena said with a bounce in her step. She was so excited she missed the way Naru’s face seemed to drop a little before her smile was put back on her face. And while Darian was usually pretty observant, when he was focused on his girlfriend he usually missed things. So only Motoki noticed and he smiled a sad smile at her when he caught her eye. 

“That’s a great idea, Serena. You can invite your friends and we can meet up at the bus stop right in front of the concert hall,” Naru said, her voice not giving away her feelings with practiced ease. 

“Concert hall?” Asked Ami as she and the other girls finally walked into the arcade. They all waved and greeted the four as they walked up before Ami continued her question. “What is happening at the concert hall?”

“We have tickets to that cool idol group Deja-Vu and we can all go!” Serena answered holding up the envelope from Naru as she did. Rei’s face soured a little.

“I don’t really listen to idol music,” she said and to her surprise Mina nodded as well.

“And I had my fill from my star days,” she explained with a face of long suffering. “Seriously, all anyone wants to sing about these days are breakup songs and diss tracks.”

“I think it would be fun,” shrugged Makoto, tilting her head in thought. “Besides, it’d be rude not to make use of the tickets if they're there, you know?”

“Exactly!” Serena gushed as she wrapped an arm through Makoto’s and Naru’s, surprising the second girl into almost losing her sundie to the floor if Darian hadn’t reached over and grabbed it in time. “Besides, when’s the last time we’ve all gone out and done something fun?”

“Never,” muttered Naru low enough the others didn’t hear her as the other girls agreed to go. Naru quietly slipped her arm back and moved back as Serena excitedly hugged her other friends. Turning back to her melting sundie she shared a small sad smile and shrug with Motoki as he gave her pat a pat. Sadly, they both knew how it felt to be forgotten by their friends by this point. After a while, you get used to it. 

Sometimes Naru wished she wasn’t so nice to Serena, because if she wasn’t she’d have brought up how she was feeling a long time ago now. But there never seemed to be time and when they were at school things were at least sort of the same; at least until two out of the three girls she had been replaced with appeared. When she won the contest she had imagined taking Serena with her and maybe inviting Melvin with them. But he had an alien -watching club meeting so Naru suggested Darian. Darian and her had at least shared a few conversations together at this point so she thought it would be fun. Now though…

Naru looked over at the other girls as they moved to a table as the blue hair’d one, Ami, ordered from Motoki. Darian had slipped over as well and was sitting next to Serena, the two of them looking as in love as Cinderella and Prince Charming.  _ I’ll just have to hope I get to spend at least a little time with Serena. We’re  _ supposed  _ to be  _ best friends _ after all… _

(*.*)

When they all met up in front of the Tokyo concert hall, they had to push to get through the crowds to make it to the line to go inside. Standing around the line and making lots of noise were the fans who couldn’t get tickets but still wanted to show their support. 

“Just how popular are these guys?” a overwhelmed Makoto asked as they found a spot thankfully in the shade of a tree. The amount of people, not just girls and not just teens there was nuts to her, but then again she never really went to live concerts growing up.

“A lot more than we expected, apparently,” Darian said just as overwhelmed though managing to hide it behind his sunglasses. This was crazy and if the tickets weren’t in his hand and if Serena wasn’t so excited he’d have turned right around at the sight of the line alone. 

“This is so cool, I can’t remember the last time I went to a concert!” Serena squealed as she couldn’t keep herself from bouncing in place. Next to her Mina wasn’t much better, though she was busy talking J-Pop with a fan in line who had come decked out in both official and fan made merch. It seemed her words before didn’t mean she was immune to the energy of an excited crowd. “It had to have been before Sammy learned to talk, because he never liked my music and would pout a lot.”

“Are you sure that wasn’t you?” Rei teased with a regal raised eyebrow and narrowed eye, making Serena freeze up like a rabbit and laugh bashfully.

“I think it was when we went to see AKB48, at one of their graduation concerts,” Naru spoke up besides Serena and was rewarded with Serena smiling bright with stars in her eyes.

“That’s right! Oh those girls all looked so pretty, I wanted to be one of them too,”

“Until you found out all the work involved and changed your mind.” Naru finished for her and the two friends shared a giggle. “And mine too, after you told me about the stress the idols go through. I couldn’t imagine living such a busy and stressful life,” she added, tapping her chin in thought but not missing the shared knowing look Serena shared with the other girls. Before she could decide if she should ask about that, the crowd suddenly started cheering and screaming. “Oh my goodness, they're here!”

From their spot in line the seven teens could see the SUV pull up in front of the concert hall. A man in a black tux got out and opened the door and the cheers around them got louder. One by one the four members of Deja-Vu stepped out of the SUV and stood in line, looking over the crowd. 

“Whoa, they look even hotter in real life,” Naru breathed and Serena and Matoko nodded in agreement, with Mina outright staring in interest.

The four men were about Darian’s height or taller and all of them were in semi-casual clothes. They each waved at the crowd as they walked, though one of them went as far as to shake a few hands as they did. The tallest, Kariuki Azubuike, had black long dreads styled like a mohawk and had golden color added to the ends in a fade. He looked serious but still open enough to nod to the crowd and send several of them swooning. He wasn’t the only one, as the next tallest, Kayne Williams, had the same vibe but was focused on the doors. He also gained quite a few stares for another reason that was shared with Kariuki, as the both of them were very melanin blessed. His hairstyle was interesting as well, with the sides shaved leaving the top of his head covered in many long brown braids.

The one shaking hands with fans had short red hair swept back into an almost windswept bun and seemed more then happy being outside as any of them. Which if you talked to his fans you’d find that as normal for Enkh Zaya who sometimes had to be dragged to his performances. And last but not least was Iason Semih, with his long blue hair down and framing his face he sent a kiss that sent fans to their knees. Amidst the fans starting a fan chant of their names the four men walked past the Scouts, Prince and Naru, locking eyes for only a second as they did, just like when everyone else. The girls blushed lightly at this and Darian just raised an eyebrow.

Once to the door Deja-Vu were let inside by a worker and after about five minutes the doors in front of the line opened and the line rushed inside as fast and as orderly as possible. In no time at all the seven teens found their seats in the front row. The concert hall filled up in record time and the pre-show music started playing some of the instrumentals of the groups’ songs.

“How long until they start?” Rei asked eyeing the closed curtain that moved slowly with the air conditioning breeze blowing through the room. 

“The tickets said at 7:30, so in a few minutes.” Darian answered slinging an arm over Serena’s shoulders. True to his word soon the instrumental music faded out mid song and the curtain slowly opened as the first beats of the song started to play. Standing on the stage were the four men, posed to dance and now dressed in suits with different style jackets. 

_ “I’m missing you, and you make me wait for you.”  
_

_ “My heart aches so much that it’s beautiful, I am made and broken down by you.”  
_

_ “My Memories have been flipped around, then one day, I saw myself.” _

_ “Oh Yeah! Let me turn back time and go to where you are.” _

_ “Let me stay with you,”  
_

_ “Ooo eh ooooo” _

As the the four danced and sang their heart wrenching song, the words seemed to resonate with four of the sailor scouts as they listened. Dancing a little or singing along they marveled as Deja-Vu performed their song and danced in perfect sync with each other. They finished that song and moved on, the concert being about two and a half hours and while it was standing room only the fans overall didn’t notice. Once the concert was sadly over and Deja-Vu did their last bow the cheering was so loud no one noticed the light rumble under their feet. After a woman came out and explained that those with the special tickets were to line up to the left for the meet and greet, the rest were to please leave through the other doors. 

“Finally,” a relieved Rei breathed out as the group waited for the people in the back to leave and sort themselves out. She rubbed at her temples with a danty hand. Serena looked at her with a surprised raised eyebrow.

“You didn’t enjoy that?” she asked folding her arms and leaning into Rei’s personal space, causing the girl to lean back and look back unimpressed.

“I never said that, it was quite enjoyable. I just don’t really like all the cheering, much too loud. But the lyrics were deeper than I expected,”

“Oh, me too,” Matoko nodded as she loosened her ponytail a little. “Though I think I’ll look into them later, maybe buy a cd.”

Right then, before anyone could say anything more two things happened at once. Darian felt like he got his heart stuck in a vacuum hose and nearly fell over with the shock. The breath in his lungs rushed out and he grabbed at his chest. 

“Darian!” Serena went to grab Darian to help him stay on his feet but then the ground underneath all their feet started to shake. The remaining people inside the room started to scream as several hit the ground from the shakes, the stage lights tinkling above and the music playing everyone out cut at the high point of the song. 

“We need to move before we’re trapped!” Mina yelled as she slipped into leader mode as she helped up Rei.

“Shouldn’t have worn the heels,” Rei moaned to herself as the girls rushed for the door, Matoko helping Darian and Serena out of the room. The theater was built strong so while a few lights were wiggled loose the walls stayed where they were as the group escaped. By the time they made it outside with the crowd, the ground had settled and Darian could breathe again without more than odd phantom pain. 

“Darian, what was that?” Serena asked, her hands hovering over his chest but not touching for fear of hurting him more. Darian was sitting on the ground with a hand in the center of his chest, eyes wide as his mind tried to make sense of what happened. 

“I don’t know, but that was not normal. It felt like when I started being,” here he paused and just gestured to the rose pin on his jacket. The girls' eyes widened, well except for Naru who was doing a really good job of pretending to not hear what they were talking about; watching the security and police work. “But nothing like that at the same time. It's hard for me to explain,”

“Then let’s go somewhere where you can try to,” Rei suggested eyeing the crowds. Without a word the girls had formed a sort of perimeter around Darian and Serena and being in the open was getting to be too much. 

“Yeah, lets go to my place, it’s the closest and the streets are going to be a mess for a while.” Matoko offered with a thumb point up the street.

“Great idea, Matoko. Oh, Naru!” Serena turned to Naru, who looked back at her in surprise at being addressed. “You should come too, I know the bus won't be here for a while,”

“No, it’s fine, you should take care of Darian, I can call my cousin, he’s in one of these buildings and he’ll take me home.”

“If you're sure,” Serena started unsure and Naru nodded with a small comforting smile. “Ok, I'll call you tomorrow, ok?”

“It’s a date.” Naru teased with a wink. The smile on her face slowly turned sad as her best friend and her crew left, merging into the crowd until they were gone from her view. Then with a sigh and dropping of her shoulders she turned and headed back inside the music hall. After slipping a tag from her purse over her neck and asking the right people, she was led to one of the rooms in the back. She opened the door and smiled weakly at the people inside. “Hiya, cuz,”


	2. Questions

“Welcome back to Weekly Wishers, I am your host Haru  Takeuchi with my co-host of the week, Aoi Osano. If you are just tuning in, we are here with a rising idol boy group under the equally new company DREAMERS, Deja-VU! Once again, it has been a pleasure.”

“The pleasure is all ours, truly.”

“Now to my understanding this isn’t your first time in front of cameras like this, as you have been on other shows during your travels. And you all have your own Youtube vlogs you upload yourselves to boot.” 

The four idols nodded as clips from some of their more popular videos played on screens behind them. Weekly Wishers was taped in front of a studio audience and currently had quite the viewership. The idols currently sat on a long white couch on the right facing the seated hosts. They had been there for a while and it was at the halfway point of the show. 

“It was all Iason’s idea; he thought it would be a fun and an easy way to promote ourselves.” Kayne said with a smile and a good nature pat on his friend's back who smiled back both proud and a bit embarrassed. “We just thought he was trying to pull a prank but turns out he actually knew how to use a camera.”

“For something other than himself,” Enkh teased and the group laughed with the hosts at Iasons’ shocked face.

“Well, it has certainly taken off, you’ve even had fans begging for you to perform here in Tokyo.” Aoi said as some screenshots of said begging showed on the tv.

“Yes, it was a surprise to find so many people there; we had wondered if our traveling might have dampened interest here.” Enkh admitted with a tilt of his head his long hair shifted over his shoulders. “It was a great feeling seeing so many there.”

“I hope the earthquake afterwards didn’t ruin anything,” Haru said, sounding concerned as a clip of a richter scale showed on a screen, showing that the earthquake was strong but thankfully short.

Karikui shook his head, his braids tied back in a long ponytail somehow not hitting anyone. “If anything, it has increased our resolve to be here for our fans. Our real concern is for their safety and we were relieved to hear no one was hurt last night.”

“That is a real life shared by all, I’m sure.” Aoi agreed while shuffling her papers a little. She pushed her glasses up on her face and then turned to a screen as new pictures appeared. “From our understanding you have canceled your performance for today and instead decided to help with the clean up in the city, but your next one will still go on.”

The four nodded seriously. “We wanted to do more to help but we also wanted to stay true to our promises to sing.” Kariuki explained with a shift of his crossed legs. “We will be moving about the city, though for a bit of security we have promised not to say exactly where we will be.”

“Our manager is very strict about security,” Iason chuckled with a small hair flip that was just missed by Kayne who otherwise didn’t react like that was normal. “Although I won’t be surprised if some of our fans figure it out.”

“Our fans are very dedicated.” Enkh said with a wink to the audience which set them off on a cheering spree for a minute before thankfully and obediently calming. “But, and I was told to add this, we need to ask that if anyone finds us to please wait to share it, as we want to help people just like everyone else can.”

“That is very mature of you, though I am sure you would take time for the fans if they find you.”

“Oh of course! We just want to be of help around first, if we can.”

“Can you give us at least a little clue where you will be, even just the general area?”

The four glanced at each other then looked at Kariuki who hummed then nodded once slowly. “I will say we will be near a shrine that has taken some damage, but that is all we will say.”

The hosts moaned dramatically and the audience did so to to Deja-Vu's amusement. “Aw, well it’s a clue even if it's not much help.”

“You did say little,” Enkh laughed and the interview continued pleasantly with more talk about their upcoming shows and how much they wanted to get done while here.

  
  


\---+---

Even after an hour had passed the group couldn’t find the answer to what happened to Darian or what was the cause of the earthquake. Sailor Mercury had scanned him with her computer and tried to find the problem but there was nothing strange. They had to end the meeting after that when Serena got a very loud and frantic phone call from her mother. Darian, who by now had met the Tsukinos, realized he needed to get her home ASAP. Agreeing to meet up the next day after school, everyone actually got to meet up sooner when the schools decided to close for the day to fix some damage. Once inside the also closed arcade they snuck into their secret base. Once inside Artemis and Luna used the main computer to scan the Earth and solar system but other than an odd fluctuation of energy for a split second the night before, there was nothing there now. 

“If not for Darian's reaction, I would say it was just a regular earthquake.” Artemis said turning himself around to face the humans. Luna had already moved and looked troubled.

“It's fine, the pain didn't last long. Maybe it was just my powers trying to warn me of the quake,” Darian suggested with a shrug. He was telling the truth, the pain had gone away with a little help with his healing power and he felt fine. It wasn’t even a large drain of his energy to do so.

“It’s not fine, Darian, that was scary!” Serena protested as she hugged his arm now that he was done being checked over.

“I wonder if it was a regular earthquake but thanks to everything we’ve been through, maybe Darian's powers are growing.” Sailor Venus mused as she looked at the screens showing the damage reports of the city. “He was the Prince of Earth, afterall.”

“Ah, I see where you're going with this.” Sailor Mars said with a slow nod as Sailor Jupiter looked at Darian. 

“Do you remember this ever happening before?” she asked but Darian shook his head.

“No, my powers usually warn me in my dreams; but then again I can’t be fully sure with my memory loss.” he admitted scratching his head and frowning. “If it did, it must have happened in my first life.”

“Unfortunately, when Sailor Saturn ended the Silver Millennium, she seems to have also wiped out the Golden Era of Earth. I can’t find anything left from that time, and for some reason my memories also are gone.” Sailor Mercury informed somberly as she looked up from her set of screens where she’d been sitting in front of since the meeting started. She turned the chair around and faced the others with hands folded on her lap. “Even more, any information on the Golden Kingdom and it's royal family are either wiped from our computer or hidden so well I have yet to find it.”

“So we’re back to square one.” Mars said with a shake of her head.

“Our best course of action is to hold for now and keep a eye out, but treat the earthquake as just that; a regular earthquake.'' Venus said standing up and dropping her transformation returning to normal self. “There will always be something happening in the world and not everything will be thanks to evil.” 

The other girls agreed and transformed back as well, Artemus jumping into Minako’s arms. Darian stood and Serena reached over to pick up Luna who still looked troubled but stayed silent. The group left their hidden base and headed home. Darian and Serena though headed to the park, which had thankfully avoided damage and was open to the public. Hand in hand Serena leaned her head on Darian's arm as they walked.

“Are you sure you're ok?’ she asked him as they walked past the fountain in the park, which was still working and there were some kids splashing in the water.

Darian gently smiled down at his girlfriend and nodded. “I am perfectly fine, Serena, the pain was more of a surprise then anything.”

“It was still scary.” she replied looking up at him with a frown and worry in her eyes. Darian leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead making her giggle cutely.

“I know, but remember, we’ve gone through scary things before. I’ll just take it easy for a day or two; maybe try to test my powers at home.”

“Well, if you're sure,” Serena sighed as the two finished their walk and stopped at a bus stop. “Just promise you’ll tell me if something goes wrong, ok?”

“I promise. Now you better get to that pile of homework you were complaining about before." Darian laughed hard at Serena’s deer-in-the-headlights' face and stole a kiss before she could, as if she ever would, stop him. The pair eventually separated and it wasn’t long until Darian was back home. Once inside he walked over to his sink and got himself a glass of water, then sat in a chair to drink. His mind, now free of distractions no matter how lovely, could work on puzzling out his dream from the night before. 

Darian hadn't shared his odd dream with the Scouts as he wasn't sure if the dream was more than just a dream. He didn't wake up distressed like with the warning dreams, for one. If anything he felt...warm...and nostalgic. It was odd because he wasn't sure when he'd ever felt this way but he knew he did. Leaning back so his face was up to the roof, Darian closed his eyes as he remembered the dream.

_ A large building rose up from golden clouds. The castle was an odd shape; the main structure was round and there were tall columns placed around the building. He couldn't see this but somehow Darian knew there was more in the back of the structure. On top of the one story building were more columns with flat tops. At first the building and columns looked white but once the building came into focus there was a flash and everything white turned gold. _

_ In the next flash Darian was inside the building in a large room full of flowers on the sides and a long carpet leading up to a set of thrones on a raised stage. Darian felt himself walking up the carpet in that slow hazy way that you find in dreams. He couldn't look anywhere but up at the stage as he moved. Before him Darian saw four people up on the stage. Two of them he guessed were teens and the tallest was only a little taller than the woman standing next to the tallest man in the room. Other than these things Darian couldn't see as the details of these people were blurred like a mirage. All he could see were their forms and their clothes. He could tell they must have been royalty even without the castle surrounding them with all its splendor. The clothes were odd to him but the same general set up of old period dramas he'd seen over the years. If anything the clothes seemed to be a mixture of different time periods but tastefully made.  _

_ “Welcome home, Prince Endymon.” a voice, young sounding, strong and oddly familiar rang out in his dream. He stopped in front of the thrones and found himself bowing to the others then straightened up. _

_ “I have missed you all,” his mouth formed words and Darian was surprised at them, he almost didn't recognize his own voice. It was so… regal. The accent was different too, as if he was not Japanese though he understood himself. His arms opened wide and Darian felt a wave of emotion in his heart, a feeling he realized he only got when he was with Serena and Small Lady. “Now, where is my hug?” _

_ The two smaller forms rushed down from the platform and their thrones, coming towards him as the sound of bells hit his ears. But before the two could reach him the dream started to fade away, leaving behind a feeling Darian couldn't grasp and a voice, familiar and odd voice, saying “Welcome home…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure if my writing still needs a little work here or I'm being too critical but this chapter didn't vibe with me for a long time. On a unrelated vote, I've had two matcha hot chocolates today so that's probably why I'm updating so soon.


End file.
